


All Was Golden In the Sky

by wakingup



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, When The Day Met The Night - Panic! at the Disco (Song)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 21:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17190767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakingup/pseuds/wakingup
Summary: “Hi.” He says with a wide smile. Mikey can feel the warmth radiating off of him. "I'm Pete."“Hi.” Mikey says, eyes darting nervously towards the gate. "I know."Pete might be young, but as the Sun, he rules the sky. Even though it's only Mikey's second month, he’s not convinced that Pete doesn’t know who he is, but he isn’t going to question him.





	All Was Golden In the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> i've been having trouble writing since finishing my last story, so i did this as a quick, simple thing just for fun. 
> 
> Is this story accurate to any laws of science or mythology or even logic? 
> 
> Nope! Enjoy.
> 
> Based extremely literally on When The Day Met the Night by panic at the disco.

“Who is that?”

Mikey looks up as a loud, slightly gruff voice echoes across the garden. The sun is disappearing under the horizon line. It’s time for Mikey to go, but the garden is so warm, it smells so nice, and he’s comfortable under the big willow tree. Plus, his tea is still hot, and he doesn’t want to waste it. 

Then he realizes that the voice is referring to him. Some tan-skinned short dude with red hair is staring at him from the garden gates.

Oh fuck. He quickly ducks his head, busying himself by blowing on his hot tea. He really is supposed to go now, but red-haired dude and his friends are crowding the gates. 

“Who? Oh, that’s Mikey, he’s the new Moon. Elena’s grandson.” He hears Patrick say, at least having the decency to attempt the last bit of information in a whisper. Mikey still heard it, but he appreciates the effort. Seriously, he isn’t that far from the gates, do they think he can’t hear just because he isn’t a planet? Rude.

Or maybe they’re just oblivious. Whatever the reason, he’s glad they’ve stopped staring at him and seem to be distracted by something else. That is, until he’s walking towards the gates and red-haired dude peels off from his crew and steps right towards him. 

“Hi.” He says with a wide smile. Mikey can feel the warmth radiating off of him. "I'm Pete." 

“Hi.” Mikey says, eyes darting nervously towards the gate. "I know."

Pete might be young, but as the Sun, he rules the sky. Even though it's only Mikey's second month, he’s not convinced that Pete doesn’t know who he is, but he isn’t going to question him.

Mikey hopes he isn’t blushing—red stands out harshly with his blue-ish glow and pale skin.

“Cool. Have a good night.” Pete steps back, rocking on his heels a little, and it’s kind of adorable. 

Mikey nods and hurries out the gate. As he moves into position, he chances a glance back, and sees Pete leaning on the edge of the garden. He’s glowing gold and shimmering around the edges in a way that Mikey couldn’t see in the garden. He’s smiling as he watches Mikey rising in the sky. 

The garden fades away a moment later, and he just assumes that Pete stops watching him. He can’t really consider the alternative or he might panic and fall from the sky. Which isn’t actually possible, he’s been reassured, but he could be the first guardian to find a way.

It’s a routine night—so short right now that he’s still feeling pretty awake even as dawn approaches and he can see the garden gates again. As he touches down and passes through them, he almost jumps back out in surprise, because suddenly Pete is right by him and talking.

“Wow. I wish I got to see you more when I was in the sky. It’s easier in the summer at least, I don’t know why. But, yeah, that was awesome, you look so _serene_ —from here, at least.” Pete beams at him as Mikey tries to remember how to speak.

“Oh, uh, cool.” Mikey says, clearing his throat and sticking his hands into the pockets of his grey hoodie, hoping he’s coming off as relaxed and not…bland. 

It was really a pretty typical summer night, and it’s not like Mikey can just decide to do something more interesting. He’s just the guardian, he’s not actually in control of anything. He hopes he wasn’t boring and that Pete isn’t just humoring him. He’s never worried about being boring before, since he hadn’t thought much about the other guardians watching him. He should have considered this though, because he totally watches them sometimes. He never thought that could be weird until now.

“I guess I better go.” Pete’s eyes flicker to the gates, and he looks serious for a moment. “It’s kind of weird how you and I are opposites, isn’t it? No one else is really like that here. Like, Patrick and Gerard aren’t opposites—planets don’t work like that.” Pete muses out loud, giving Mikey a shrug like _what can ya do?_

Mikey nods at this. He has thought about this before, actually. It strikes him as a little bit sad but he isn’t sure what to say. So eventually he pushes out, “good luck with your day—it’ll be a long one, I guess.” He shrugs, glancing away and back quickly because Pete makes way too much eye contact for him to hold. 

“Oh yeah. Summer is my time to shine.” Pete winks at him, and Mikey finds himself rolling his eyes but feeling vaguely amused. “Please don’t tell anyone I said that. Anyway, see you at dusk!” 

With that, Pete leaves. Mikey thinks about their interaction over and over for the next few hours.

In fact, he can’t stop thinking about Pete, the way he glows around the edges, how bright his smile is, how he seems so friendly (but also kind of terrifying) despite basically being the peak royalty of the guardians.

Before Mikey knows what he’s doing, he’s making an herbal tea mix with the most relaxing and rejuvenating herbs he can find. Something tells him Pete isn’t very good at relaxing, and he has the longest days coming up.

No one pays attention to him as he stands near the gates with a steaming mug of tea at the end of the day. When Pete passes through, he looks really tired, and his hands are shaking a little. Then, he sees Mikey, and beams again. Mikey has to look away, he’s so bright. 

He holds the cup of tea out and Pete takes it. Mist rises where their hands touch. 

“What’s this?” Pete asks, looking surprised and confused but starting to smile beneath that. Since it’s pretty self-explanatory, Mikey just gives him a small smile and walks toward the gate. Pete is still staring after him as he gets further and further away. Mikey sees him raising the cup to his lips just as the gates disappear. 

When he gets back the next morning, he feels like he should be surprised to see Pete, but he isn’t. He feels a little less silly for on and off hoping he’d still be there when Mikey got back. 

“That tea you made me was great. I had the best nap under the willow tree.” Pete says as soon as Mikey’s through the gates. He seems a little nervous, and he’s tightly clutching the same mug Mikey gave him that morning. 

“I didn’t know what you liked, but I spent some time reading about night-blooming plants, and, uh…I don’t know if it’s good, but—here.” Mikey barely has a moment to accept the tea before Pete is darting towards the gates.

“See you at dusk.” Pete smiles, his confidence back, and Mikey forgets that he saw it waver. 

Just like that, Mikey’s caught up in some kind of daily tea ritual with the Sun. Pete’s the first and last guardian he sees each day. No one seems to notice as their dusk and dawn overlaps stretch out longer and longer. 

Mikey wonders if he should be worried about the celestial balance of the universe, but he isn’t going to be the one to point it out.  
___

The Summer Solstice is just a few weeks later, and everyone is busy day and night making preparations for the Solstice Festival. 

Mikey’s excited because it’s a New Moon, so he gets to stay in the garden all night. It’s extremely rare for these things to line up. He feels lucky that it’s happening for his first Solstice. It would still be going on after dawn anyway, but it’s better to be able to stay for the beginning of it, too.

After he finishes preparing about a dozen different tea blends for the Festival, he has nothing else to do. He thinks about Pete up in the sky for the longest day of the year. He must be exhausted by the time it’s over. Maybe he’d appreciate resting before going to the Festival. 

Just in case, Mikey decides to make him a little sanctuary. He sits in the aspen grove by the pond, weaving reeds and long grass into a mat that he places in the middle. The grove is thick enough that you can’t see in, but light still filters through the leaves. When the wind blows the leaves they sound soothing and it’s like the trees are whispering to each other. Every now and then he can hear splashes from the fish in the pond. 

It’s one of his favorite spots in the garden. He likes it best because he’s never run into anyone else here. Just as dusk is approaching, he brings a pot of tea with two cups and a plate of fruit that he stole from the Festival and places them on the handmade mat. 

Then he goes to wait by the gates. Everyone else is on the far side of the garden—the opening ceremony is just about to start as soon as the Sun is down.

Pete lands moments later, looking happy but so exhausted that he stumbles forward and Mikey catches him by the arms. 

“Thanks. Happy Solstice.” Pete grins at him when he’s standing firmly again. Mikey is still holding his arms and mist is curling around his hands where they’re touching Pete’s skin. “Festival?” He asks, nodding towards the path that will lead them there. 

“Well—I was thinking—if you wanted to rest first? If you don’t mind missing the opening ceremony, I—” Mikey trails off, feeling bashful and awkward. This was a stupid idea. Of course Pete just wants to go to the Festival. 

“I’m not sure what you’re saying, but I’m super tired and whatever it is, I’m in.” Pete smiles at him and takes Mikey’s hand. Mikey hopes he isn’t blushing.

They walk slowly and wordlessly across the garden, mist trailing behind them like steam rising. When they get to the aspen grove, Mikey holds the branches back as Pete climbs inside. When he sees what Mikey has laid out, he smiles so brightly that Mikey wonders if it’s visible from outside the grove. 

“I’m so excited we get to hang out all night for once. I thought about you all day.” Pete tells him, sitting down on the mat and pulling his knees to his chest.

“Me too.” Mikey confesses, feeling less shy for once, sitting across from Pete and smiling at him. It’s probably evident given that he did all of this, but whatever. Mikey starts pouring them tea.

“By the way, I’m planning an Eclipse next week. Can you tell Frank if you see him before me? We have some details to work out.” Pete says it casually, but Mikey looks up in surprise.

He isn’t gonna ask how much work it is to coordinate a last minute Eclipse—he wouldn’t dream of talking Pete out of it. That means they get to spend all day and night together, with Frank doing all the actual work. At least, that’s how it’s been explained to him by Frank, who fucking loves his job the most, so he’ll definitely say yes.

“If that…sounds good to you.” Pete adds, watching Mikey closely, a little bit of his bluster dissipating.

Mikey feels a smile spread on his face. 

“Pete—” He starts, putting his tea cup down. 

“What?” Pete asks quietly, suddenly looking serious and a little nervous. 

Before he loses his nerve, Mikey moves forward until he’s right in front of Pete. Pete’s frozen, warm gold eyes just looking up at Mikey.

When they kiss, the mist intensifies so quickly that when he opens his eyes, all Mikey can see is Pete’s face. His skin feels warm and tingles where Pete touches him, and Pete gasps when Mikey slips his hand under Pete’s shirt.

“Golden.” Pete smiles when they break apart, pulling Mikey down to lay with him. 

“Golden.” Mikey repeats, closing his eyes and listening to the hum of Pete’s skin.

They get to the Festival a few hours later, and the first thing Mikey hears is Gerard asking, “Why’s half the garden covered in fog?”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks again elle for always reading all of my shit <3 
> 
> as always i loooove comments <3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] All Was Golden In the Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19378684) by [DuendeVerde4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuendeVerde4/pseuds/DuendeVerde4)




End file.
